Days of Darkness
by Crystal-Heavenly
Summary: When violent and brutal murders occur all over town all hell breaks lose. The BAU, Torchwood, and the Winchesters just want this case to dissappear, but will they be able to stop the creatures without killing each other? Co written with luvindrewfuller


.**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't been on in a while my life's just been a rollercoaster ride lately, with more downs than ups. On top of all that I forgot my password aren't I clever?**

**Anyway this story is shared between me and luvindrewfuller aka my best friend although she doesn't know that this is on fanfic yet…..& when she finds out she may possibly never speak to me again/murder me…..**

**Anyways we made up this story over msn for fun.**

**Neither me or Luvindrewfuller own any of the characters from supernatural, torchwood, and criminal minds. Which basically means that neither of us own:**

**Cas, Dean, Sam - supernatural**

**Jack, Owen - Torchwood**

**Morgan, Reid, Hotch, Prentiss, & JJ - Criminal minds **

**However Dean, Sam, Morgan, Hotch, JJ, & Prentiss are going to be written by me.**

**Jack, Owen, Reid, Rossi, are going to be written by luvindrewfuller**

**The following characters are our OC'S:**

**The 'monster' - you'll find out it's name in later on in this chapter **

**Kayden - 26**

**Vicky - 24**

**Rei/Ray/Raymond - same person but sometimes his name is spelt differently depending on who is talking to him. This will makes sense soon…..hopefully. If not tell me & I'll explain.**

**Are Property of Crystal-Heavenly - me **

**These characters:**

**Kalika - 7**

**Valek - 18**

**Jace - 16**

**Alisa - 12**

**Are property of luvindrewfuller**

**If you have any questions or if there is something you would like to know about LDF's characters or if you would like to read some of her other ff stories - all of which are amazingly good - then here is a link to her account. **

**.net/u/1763206/**

**If there is anything you would like to know about my characters then just ask. **

**BTW - All the characters that I control along with my OC'S are going to be written by me. **

**Luvindrewfuller's OC'S & Controlled characters from TV series are going to be written by her. **

**This basically means that when you read my characters that's my writing & when you read luvindrewfuller's characters that's her writing.**

**Make sense? **

**Right -**

**Chapter one - Beginnings **

The creature watched the young couple intently. Almost enviously.

Their carefree smiles and joyous laughter reminded the creature of simpler, happier times. Not that the creature had felt happy when near it's lover, but it had felt...satisfied. In truth, it couldn't remember the last time it had felt happy. The creature growled softly, it almost missed the feeling of sweet satisfaction that it's lover had brought. _But still, there are other ways of attaining such a thing. _

A wicked smile spread across the creatures lips as it continued to watch the lovesick couple. Obsessively. Hungrily. It was waiting. Waiting for just the right time. Just the right moment.

Minutes passed. Minutes that to the creature seemed like hours.

Still it was patient. It had learnt long ago that some of the best and most rewarding things were worth waiting for.

So it waited and waited...

Until finally, the girl went inside the sweet shop.

No doubt to buy what the humans considered unhealthy, but insanely delicious sweets.

The creature smiled, now was it's chance.

Slowly, so has not to scare it's victim, the creature edged closer to it. Like a tiger stalking it's prey.

It moved slowly and carefully, humans were very sensitive beings and the slight noise could scare this human away, though the creature doubted the man would run away whilst his girlfriend was in the shop. Human's were often very protective of one another, the creature had learned that long ago. Long ago…..

It winced as it remembered the sharp pain of the spear that had pierced it's skin. _Thank god humans had evolved. _It thought, gratefully.

Bullets may be excruciatingly painful but at least they healed fast and they weren't nearly half as painful as spears.

The creature gradually stepped out of the bushes it had been hiding in.

It smiled as it's prey turned round startled.

It's smile grew wider when it saw the human's eye's widen.

Humans, it had fast learned, were so predictable.

''Kayden! What have you done?''

Kayden winced at the tone of his girlfriend, if she could be called that. She was less of a girlfriend and more of an annoying, clingy, vain, self obsessed-

''Kayden! Look at me!''

Kayden sighed as he closed his eyes and slowly, really slowly, counted to ten.

By the time he reached ten he was relatively calm.

But what ever control he had managed to compose soon evaporated into thin air when he opened his eyes, turned around and saw the state of his girlfriend.

His mouth dropped open.

''What the-''

His girl looked at him, her face, that less then an hour ago had been unnaturally orange, was now unnaturally pale.

Her outfit, which left little to the imagination, was covered in crimson blood.

Lots and lots of blood.

''Vi...''

''I-I found them. A-at the store. In the alley, o-on the way home. This guy and this girl, they were. They had. Ripped. Shreds. Blood. Dead.''

She glared at him accusingly.

''W-what-''

''I-I didn't do this! I never!'' Kayden roared in response to his girlfriends unfinished accusation.

He may be a gangster and he may be vicious and ruthless sometimes, but it came with the territory. _Better to be feared then live in fear._ Was his old saying and he _always _stuck to it. He shuddered involuntarily, he may once have been a violent, dangerous criminal. But he knew that he would never, nor had he _ever_ brutally murder innocent people.

He killed and punished only the guilty, and usually it was only people who had hurt him or his family and friends

He heard his Vic's terrified sobs, saw the way her body shook and trembled.

_She's in shock. _He realised. He wasn't surprised. Both him and Vicky had been brought up in the dangerous cocaine snorting, gun slinging world that was hidden and controlled by the rough gangsters. Growing up they had both seen and been victims of, unbelievable accounts of violence, and unimaginable horror. Not to mention the most horrible and disturbing scenes you could imagine. Images that kept them both awake at night.

Kayden sighed and gently put his arms round his girl, not caring if he got blood all over his tight fitted, white t-shirt. He always moaned and complained about Vicky, likewise she moaned and complained about him, but deep down he loved her. He'd do anything for her. He'd give his live up for her in a heart beat, a second if he could. Despite both their claims that they hated each other and that they'd be better off without one another, they knew they were inseparable. They knew they loved each other unconditionally.

They always had and always would. And if anything happened to either one of them the other's world would fall apart.

Kayden remembered when he'd thought he'd lost her, a feeling of nausea washed over him and he tightened his grip on her protectively, lovingly.

He knew he hadn't killed those people but last he knew he was the only one in this crap, trashy town with it's gangster wannbes and young, school girl sluts, who was cable of such violence.

_I didn't do it. But if _I _didn't do it. _He thought fearfully. _Then...who did._

Jack knocked on the door of a small, semi detached house and turned back to the SUV.

"Owen, get your ass out of the car." He yelled. "Hiding isn't going to get you out of doing your job."

"Since when has doing my job entailed running after your idiot of a son and his friends?" Own muttered, begrudgingly getting out of the car and slamming it shut.

"It's not. But I'm the boss. So get over here."

The door finally opened and Jack gaped slightly.

"Rassilon Jace, what happened this time?"

Jace's shirt was slashed and he was covered in blood, his jeans, once deliberately ripped, were now in tatters and he was barefoot. A cut above his eye was still bleeding and he was swaying slightly.

"The usual. What you doing here anyway?" Jace smirked, the effect slightly ruined by his need to lean against the side of the door.

"The usual."

Jace shrugged. "Val and Kali are in the back, I reckon you're more interested in them than me."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm not having that argument again Jace, your Mom took you away, I didn't even know she was pregnant,"

"Yeah, so you keep saying," Jace moved out of the way of the door. "Just do what you came for and leave."

Jack didn't reply and walked through to the back, Valek was sat on a chair with Kalika curled up on his lap almost hidden under a blanket. She was shivering and her skin deathly pale making her hair look even darker than normal.

"Hey," Jack said softly, "Nothing?"

"Nothing." Valek confirmed sadly.

"If you let me tell Ow-"

"No!" Val said vehemently. "He'd just take her like that other guy did."

"Bu-"

"You're not gonna change my mind Jack, if that's what you came for you may as well leave."

"Actually I came for Jace," Jack grinned, "but the idiot's still pissed with me so Owen can deal with his crabby arse - you know what he was up to last night?"

"Drugs, booze, sex, fights, being a cocky bastard - not entirely certain I know him any more."

Jack sighed. Not that he was at all surprised that they were the cause of Jace's considerably worse for wear looking appearance.

"Call me, ok?" He said.

"Yeah, sure," Val said

Jack leant down and kissed Kalika's forehead.

"I'll probably be around again soon."

He clapped a hand on Val's shoulder and left.

"Owen! We're leaving!"

Batting Owen's hand away from his forehead Jace turned away.

"Go on then, be a good little soldier and listen to 'Daddy'."

"He's gonna be around a lot longer than me kid, try getting along with him. Might make your life a bit easier." Owen said. "He's an arse, but he's an arse with an uncanny knack of staying alive even when he shouldn't."

Fastening one last steristrip to the wound on Jace's forehead Owen turned and left.

"You know - you're not that bad." Jace said to Owen's retreating back. "Why do I get the dick for a father?"

''Dude, you really need to stop doing that!''

''Doin what?''

''Flirting with _every_ single girl that walks past!''

''Oh I'm sorry, Sammy would you rather I was checking out the guys? Or maybe a hot demon chick who turns me on every time she kicks my arse and feeds me demon blood?'' Dean Winchester asked as he winked at yet another hot blonde as she walked past his 'baby' aka the car.

''Yeah whatever Dean.'' His younger brother Sammy muttered indignantly as he flicked through Dean's cassette collection desperately looking for some _modern_ music.

''Hey uh Dean?''

''Yes Sammy?'' Dean muttered, his eyes fixed on a gorgeous brunette who was just walking his way…..

Sam winced as Dean let out a wolf whistle which not only deafened him but caught the attention of the girl he was drooling over who, much to Sammy's delight and amusement gave him the middle finger.

''Bitch.'' Dean sulked.

Sammy merely smiled. He loved it when his brother got wound up.

''Hey Dean, the 80's called they want their music back.''

''Oh yeah?'' Dean smiled. ''That's cool. Hey Sammy, guess what?'' Dean turned towards his brother.

''What?'' Sammy asked confused as to why Dean hadn't taken insult to Sammy's comment.

''The Devil called, he wants his bitch back.''

Dean burst into laughter but stopped laughing immediately at the look on Sammy's face. The cocky smile however remained.

''Ya see that's funny coz you were his-'' Dean's smile faltered at the seriously pissed off look on his brother's face.

''No?'' Dean smirked. ''Ok.''

''Just. Drive.'' Sammy said through gritted teeth.

''You got it.'' Dean said starting up the car. He was just pulling out of the row of parked cars when, instinct kicked in and despite himself, he just had to.

''Bitch.'' Dean said with a grin on his face.

Sammy looked like he was about to commit murder and Dean just knew that this was going to be a very long, and interesting drive to say the least.

A young girl, if she could be called a girl, leaned against the wall of an abandoned building. It was daylight. She hated daylight. Daylight meant no going out. It meant been trapped. Trapped here in this dingy, dirty grotty little building.

And more then anything she _hated_ been trapped. _Not to mention I'm completely alone. Coz I'm so clever. _She sighed, wishing that she was with the others. At least then the daylight wasn't so bad. She wasn't as _bored. _And she hated been bored. Even more so then she hated the sunlight. Still it was her own fault. She had had so much fun last night she'd forgotten to turn in. She'd been on such a high she had completely forgotten that the tunnels were closing earlier than usual due to new vamps been brought in.

Still, last night had been so fun…..

* Flashback *

_Her smile grew wider when the human's eye's widen. _

_Humans, she had fast learned, were so predictable. _

_Especially boys. The girl tended to be more…controlled. When it came to their…..needs._

_She took a tentative step towards the boy. She knew how to get his blood pumping, she knew exactly what do with this one. She took a few more steps towards him then stooped. She glanced at him then hung her head shyly. She stared at the ground feeling his instance gaze fall upon her._

_She looked up slowly, feigning innocence and confusion. _

_She took another shy step towards him and he took a more confident step towards her. She shrank back, hung her head and tensed her shoulders. _

''_Hey. Hey it's alright. I-I'm not gonna hurt you. I-I promise.'' The boy put his hands up to show her he had no intention of hurting her. _

_She tilted her head in a way that she knew was completely irritable to both sexes._

''_It's ok.'' He said whilst averting his eyes. She wanted to smile at his attempt to coax her. To calm her. But she didn't. Instead she began walking towards him. Small steps. Baby steps. _

_She crept closer. All the while playing the part of a meek little girl. A weak little girl who could get any guys she wanted and who liked to play games. _

_She stopped walking and stared at the ground. She let out a sudden sob and half ran, half 'fell' into the guys arms. _

_The guy was surprised but immediately scooped her up in his arms._

''_Hey, hey.'' _

''_Please-P-please help me. I-I don't know where I am. I hurt-I hit my head and now I don't know where I am. Please help me! Please!'' She sobbed. Becoming hysterical._

_The guy looked terrified at the state of the girl, who was practically hyperventilating in front of him. _

''_It's alright. I-it's alright, miss. W-what's your name?'' He asked while holding the trembling girl upright._

''_I-I don't know. Oh god I don't know. I-please. Please help me I'm scared. I'm so scared.'' _

''_Sssh. Ssh.'' The guy desperately tried to calm the girl. He told her to breath in and out, in and out. The girl laughed at the irony but tanks to her brilliant acting skills managed to pass it off as mass hysteria. _

''_It's ok. It's alright. Uh. Should I take you to the hospital.'' She frantically shook her head. This time it was real fear. Hospitals meant doctors and tests and experiments and pain and sunlight, and restrains. Hospitals meant daylight. Daylight! _

''_N-No! D-don't!'' _

''_O-ok. Alright. Uh is there anyone I can call. Anyone that you remember your parents or uh, a boyfriend?'' The boy asked nervously._

_She shook her head. _

''_No.'' The boy looked sad. _

''_I-I don't want. I need-'' _

''_W-what? What do you need?'' He asked worriedly. _

''_I need, I-need-'' By now she was shaking. Trembling._

''_What?'' The boy asked as he forced her to look at him. Her eyes connected with his hazel brown ones. ''What do you need. I will give you anything you need.'' _

''_Anything?'' She said laughing hysterically. _

''_Yeah.'' He said gazing intently in her eyes. _

_She pouted. ''It hurts.'' She murmured._

''_W-what hurts? Where?'' _

_There she said grabbing his hand and directing it to her lower abdomen. ''Right…..there?'' She leaned close and whispered in his ear. Innocently, yet seductively. _

_He gulped. She could hear the blood pounding. His blood. His sweet, crimson blood. She could practically feel it flowing through him. Feel it running through his veins. _

_Racing through his body. Making his heart beat. Making him so desirable. So…..tasty._

''_It hurts.'' She whispered softly in his ear. ''My boyfriend was mean to me. He said I was a bad girl and needed to be punished. I don't remember what I did to make him angry but…..I know he made it hurt. Will you make me better. Will you help me?''_

_He stuttered. Clearly trapped by his loyalty to his girlfriend and his racing hormones. ''Please.'' She begged. ''You promised you'd make it all better. You said you'd give me….anything.'' _

_She moved his hand as she spoke. Moved it so that he was rubbing her, in-between her thighs. Right in-between her legs. Right there. She smiled softly glad of her decision to wear one of her many short dresses. The white one she had chosen. And wasn't that a perfect choice? Didn't white represent innocence? And wasn't she every guy's fantasy? The girl next day. She was both innocent and seductive. Feisty yet sweet. She could be whatever and whoever she wanted to be. Whatever they wanted her to be. She smiled softly. She knew what this one wanted._

''_Do you want me?'' She whispered. _

''_Do you need me?'' _

_She continued to move his hand. She moved it underneath her pants and watched as in fascination and pure satisfaction as her victims mouth dropped open. At first he was startled and went to move his hand. But she tightened her grip and watched in absolute delight and amusement as he closed his eyes and started to groan. He lowered his hand and she let him slip inside her. Just a taste. _

_She watched him writhe in pleasure and practically purred when he moaned. _

''_Do you like that?'' She asked innocently._

_He nodded. _

_She smiled softly. ''Of course you do.''_

_They all do. She thought disgustingly. The whole fucking human race likes having their dicks sucked and their pussy's tickled. Oh well. She grinned wickedly. The show must go on. _

_She leaned in close and licked his ear making him groan loudly. She was sending him over the edge and she knew it. And he knew it. And it was fun. But…..she wanted to play a different game._

''_It's too bad.'' She said. _

''_What?'' He groaned, thrusting deeper into her._

''_This isn't what I want from you.'' She said simply._

''_Huh?'' He frowned confused. _

''_What do you me-argh!''_

_He cried out in agony as her piercing white fangs dug into his neck. His blood trickled down his neck and almost sent her into a frenzy. She could feel him squirm. As he desperately tried to escape her iron grasp. She smiled as she licked and sucked his blood. She had been right. He was sweet. He tasted so sweet and fresh and….._

_She groaned as he buckled underneath her and licked her lips as she watched him slump to the ground. She had drained enough to weaken him and knock him unconscious but not enough to kill him not yet anyway. _

_She looked around and quickly found a dark alley way that was much darker than the streets. Perfect. She thought and she smiled to herself. Glancing towards the shop she saw the girl chatting to a guy that looked at least ten years older. Slut. She thought. She can join her slutty boyfriend. She grinned insanely. By the time I'm finished no one will even know they were once human. _

_She dragged the guy into the alleyway double checked that he was completely uncurious and then waited penitently for the girl to leave the shop._

_Time for part two._

_The minute the girl stepped out the door her life ended even if she didn't know it yet. _

''_Help! Help! Please! Someone!'' The beautiful, sadistic young girl ran up to the pretty brunette who was immutably startled. The pretty girl stared for a moment and the vampiress knew exactly why. _

_The reason was obvious; envy. The brunette was pretty; she had long curly brown hair, and big sparkling grey eyes. She was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt and figure hugging jeans. She was pretty, no doubt about that, but her soon to be murder was just….prettier. _

_The second reason she was starring was because her soon to be dead boyfriend's crimson blood was running down the beautiful girl's legs. Though she didn't know that. Not yet anyway. _

''_Help me please! I-Ive been hurt-a boy grabbed me from behind and h-he r-raped me. You-your boyfriend he-he helped me but he's-he's hurt please. Hurry!'' _

_The pretty brunette was half dragged towards the alleyway. She turned the corner and immutably spotted him. _

''_Tom!'' She cried out and rand to his side. _

''_W-What happened to you?''_

_The vampriess laughed sadistically the same things that's going to happen to you._

_She barred her fangs menacingly._

''_Playtime.'' She sang._

_The girl's piercing screams lasted for at least two hours, but the boys lasted until the very first signs of daybreak approached. _

* End Flashback*

The girl smiled sadistically. Yes. Last night had been fun. Very fun. She had made the girl writhe and scream, made her bleed, made her beg. She had enjoyed the sound of bones snapping and organs squelching. It had amused her. Excited her. _Satisfied _her.

The girl's blood had tasted sweet, like cherries. But the boy's blood had tasted the best. Like sugar. Sweet, sticky sugar.

A smile graced the monsters lips as she remembered the way the boy had screamed when her sharp fangs had pierced his delicate _toy. _The toy she had played with all night long, until she had gotten bored and decided to bite a little _too _hard. She would have eaten it, but she had learnt long ago not to bite off more then she could chew. And besides, it tasted rank anyway, dirty and disgusting. So she spat onto the cold, hard pavement. Still it had been fun to see him squirm, hear him beg. His face had gone ashen when he had seen what she was doing and he had nearly passed out from the pain. Nearly. She had manage to _persuade_ him to stay awake, in a manner of speaking of course.

Suddenly her phone rang. She didn't even have to glance the phone, the ring tone told her exactly who it was.

She smiled, as she remembered the look of shock and confusion that had appeared on an old hunter's face when her phone had rung during their 'fight'.

These old fashioned hunters that still believed that vampires wore long black clothes and slept in wooden coffins, seriously needed to grow up, or drop dead. Either way she didn't care.

She answered her phone and stated the obvious.

''You rang?'' She said in a sing song voice.

''Hey baby.'' Her boyfriend; a hot, wannabe vampire need Jason answered.

''Just seen the news.''

''Well what'd ya think?'' She asked cockily, already knowing the answer.

''Gotta say I'm impressed. But all bite and bark makes Lexi a _very_ bad girl.''

Lexi smiled approvingly. She was glad Jason was a 'bad guy', made their relationship so much more interesting, not that they were in an actual relationship, theirs was more a satisfaction kinda thing, but still Jason's thirst for sex and blood excited her and sometimes even impressed her.

She had never met a human with such a disturbing disregard for other people, at least her excuse if ever she needed one was that she didn't have a soul. She wondered what his would be?

''But J,'' She purred seductively. ''You know as well as I do. I'm not a bad _girl, _I'm a _perfect _vampire.''

''You got that right, baby.'' Jason agreed. ''You're _my_ perfect vampire.''

Lexi could just tell that he was smirking and that irked her. How dare he? She wasn't _his _vampire. _She _didn't belong to _him. _The dirty slut. _She _belonged to_ herself. No one _else.

Still, she'd let it slide, for now.

Lexi smiled wickedly.

''J….?'' She asked seductively.

''Yeah, gorgeous?' He asked.

''Come play with me…..I'm all alone and I'm really bored…'' She whispered in a childish voice, knowing it would turn him on.

Jason laughed.

''Awwww. Did you forget about your curfew, babe?'' Jason cooed sympathetically.

''Uh huh.'' Lexi replied. She never told him about the new vampires, she would betray her clan in such a way. So she never mentioned how people between the ages of eighteen to thirty five were deliberately sought out in order to preserve numbers. The age range was specific for a reason; younger people attracted more predictable humans and more humans meant more food and more slaves.

Jason laughed again, this time he was the one who tried to sound seductive.

''Ok babe, I'll come play with you. Where are you?''

Lexi smiled absentmindedly. ''Thank you J. I'm in an old abandoned warehouse just round the corner from the garage.''

''K then sexy, I'm on my way. See ya in a few.''

''Ok. See ya then.'' Lexi murmured. She ended the conversation. She grinned mischievously, as she thought of all the wicked, nasty things she would do to J. And how she would make him pay for his earlier comment…

**A/N: Ok so that's the first chapter hope you enjoyed and I will post the 2****nd**** chapter hopefully. If my friend hasn't murdered. I think I'll tell her about it before I post the 2****nd**** chapter. **


End file.
